Human to HalfDemon
by MortalKombatLover
Summary: What happens when Kags turns into a half demon on her 16th bday. What is her mother hiding? Inu's parents are alive! Sesshy was once loving!Kags and Inu have a past together. Wait a min Kag is the most powerful being? What will the gang think? IK & MS
1. Chapter 1

Human to Half Demon

We are after the jewel shards once again and to defeat the monstrous half- demon Naraku. It's already been a year since I fell down thee well and released Inuyasha from the Sacred Tree. During our journey we meet wonderful people. Shippo, an orphan fox demon, Miroku, a lecherous monk with a wind tunnel in his right palm from Naraku, Sango, a demon slayer that had her village killed and brother taken away by Naraku, and then there's Kirara, Sango's neko companion. Now there's Inuyasha, a half demon who was pinned to a tree by his lover Kikyo. Naraku tricked them into thinking they betrayed one another. After Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree, she died a few minutes later and had the jewel burned with her body. Then there is me, Kagome. I'm an average 15 year old teenager, YEAH RIGHT! I'm the person who started this journey by breaking the Shikon no Tama in the first place. Because of me we have to kill demons for the shards. Because of me I met my best friends and the guy I love.

"Hey wench, hurry your ass up. You're slowing us down! "

"Okay okay I'm coming. " I started running only to stop half way.

"Hurry up god damn it! We don't have all day Kagome! "

I completely ignored him and closed my eyes and spread out my aura to locate where the jewel shard, that I'm sensing, is. My powers have grown over the year, and now I can create barriers, find auras, and shoot from long distances. Not much but still, it's enough for me to feel that I can protect myself without protection from other people. Inuyasha on the other hand still thinks I'm a pathetic human and needs protection 24/7. One day I'm going to show him that I can protect myself. Ah ha, I finally found the demon's aura that has the shard. I only sense one shard and the demon is fairly weak. I take out an arrow and put it on the bow. I wait a few seconds to steady the bow. I shoot. I open my eyes to see the arrow fly into the woods. A scream was heard and Inuyasha went running in the direction of the scream. We ran after him and finally caught up to him to see a huge bear demon with my arrow in him. It started to get up and Sango took out Hiraikotsu while Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga. "HIRAIKOTSU!" was heard from Sango. The large boomerang flew to the demon and sliced of one of its legs off. Once the demon was on the ground Inuyasha did the final attack. "WIND SCAR!" The attack hit the bear demon head on and was now laying motionless on the ground. I made my way over to the demon and took out the shard and fused it with the others. A white light came over me and I could feel power come into me. Then it was over. I thought it was weird but then I pushed it aside. I look at the jewel to see it a quarter of the way done. _Hmm Naraku has most of the jewel __shards and Koga has two of his own. I wonder if there is any other demon __who__ has a jewel shards._

"Great job Lady Kagome in finding the shard." Said Miroku

"Yeah, good job Kagome." Sango chimed in.

"Feh. She wasn't that great."

"SIT BOY"

**THUMP**

"How dare you say that, I found this demon that had the shard. If not for me you would of past him!" I yelled at Inuyasha. I walked over to a tree and sat down. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha got up murmuring something about the wench's time of the month and how she's being a bitch.

"We might as well camp here tonight since it's beginning to be night fall." Miroku stated-matter-of-factly.

"I agree with you Miroku." Sango said.

"Keh. Fine."

(Normal POV)

Inuyasha jumped into a tree and sat down looking at the group make camp. Miroku and Shippo went to get fire wood while Sango arranged were Miroku and she was going to sleep. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her laying out her sleeping bag and then look through her bag. She took out 7 cups of ramen, 3 for Inuyasha and 1 for the rest of the group. When Miroku and Shippo came back with the wood, Kagome stared the fire and Sango went to get the water. When the food was ready Inuyasha came down and ate the ramen like no tomorrow. Kagome was in her own little world when she started to look through her bag and took out her calendar. She looked at it and then through it back into her bag.

"SHIT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glazed over at her with surprise. Kagome remember she said it out loud and cupped her hands over her mouth. She looked up laughing nervously.

"Sorry guys just remembered my birthday is in two days. Having fun shard hunting makes you forget things. HEHE." Everyone was still looking at her like she was crazy and I was getting on her nerves. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys… Guys… GUYS STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY! Screw it. I'm going for a walk." Kagome got up and walked away from the still stunned group. Sango was the first to get out of the daze.

"Did she just cuss?"

"I think she did," Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and laughed "Inuyasha I think you're rubbing off on Kagome."

"Give me a break monk." With that said Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran in the direction he last saw Kagome. He stopped at a river to see Kagome sitting on a rock looking at the night sky. The moon was beaming down on her hair to make it look like pure silk and her eyes glowed beautifully. Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down at her glowing skin and then stopped at her lips. '_I wonder if I'll ever get to feel those lips against mine or feel those legs under __me?_ _WAIT A MINUTE, WHY AM I GETTING THESE THOUGHTS?'_ Inuyasha thought it over and over until he finally got it. He totally forgot about it. '_Matting Season.__ Shit I have to get Kagome out of here. She's going to be in danger.'_ Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome and picked her up bridal style. He heard a gasp from her and then saw her look up at him.

"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN"

"Shut up bitch. I'll put you down when we get back to camp and then tomorrow we are going back to the village for you to go back to your time." It was silent for a few seconds until Inuyasha heard Kagome whisper thank you. During the trip back to the camp Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome._ 'Man, she's gorgeous. STOP THINKING ABOUT KAGOME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KIKYO!'_

(Kagome's POV)

We came back to the camp to see Miroku with a few bumps on his head and a big read smack mark on his face. I shook my head wondering when will he ever learn to stop groping Sango. Inuyasha drops me on my sleeping bag and jumps into the tree. I get in and automatically pull Shippo closer to me. I laid on my back and looked up at the stars. I was thinking how Inuyasha was acting strange during the little trip back to camp. 'He kept on looking at me strangely and then looks up ahead shaking his head. And now he wants me to go back to my time, He never lets me go back to my time. I usually have to sit him a bunch of times. Sometime he can get really strange.' With that said Kagome went into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. It took me forever to type. Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R! ****Thanx**** -****MortalKombatlover**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kagome wake your ass up. We're leaving soon." Said a sleepy Sango

Kagome opened her eyes only to shut them again. The sun was blinding and Kagome had to blink a couple of times to get us to the light. She looked over the little camp area to see Miroku packing up and Shippo sitting by a tree sucking on a lollipop._ 'I see Shippo has been looking through my bag again.'_ Kagome laughed inwardly and then sigh. She still didn't know what was bugging Inuyasha and it was really getting to her. She decided to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. When she cleared her mind of Inuyasha she stood up only to fall back down on the ground. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. Darkness was taking over her and she tried to fight it. After awhile she gave up, she let it talk over. Kagome was now shacking shaking uncontrollable. "KAGOME!" was the last thing she heard before she became unconscious.

Sango was walking back to camp from picking some herbs she found. She was a little ways from the camp when she saw Kagome still on her sleeping bag. _'Man I need a fucking cow bell to wake her up.' _When Sango came closer to Kagome she saw her shaking terribly. "KAGOME!" She ran to Kagome and flipper her on her back to get a better looking at her. Kagome was sweating and her eyes where shut tightly like she was hurting. The only thing Sango could do was call for help.

"INUYASHA! MIROKU! HELP!!" Sango yelled but kept her eyes on Kagome.

"Hey Sango stop yelling! What's the damn problem….. now?" Inuyasha stopped talking when his eyes meet the shaking body of Kagome. He ran towards the two and stop right in front of them. He sat down and said, "What's wrong with the bitch now?" Right after he said Miroku came running in.

"You needed help my dear?"

"Shut the fuck up monk and come over here. Something is wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha yelled,

Miroku ran to Sango's side and looked at Kagome. He put his hand on her forehead and then jerked it back. Her head felt like fire. Inuyasha and Sango gave him a question stare. "It looks like Lady Kagome has caught herself a horrible fever." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha you should take her to Keade's quickly." Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome. He started running in the direction on Keade's. If he ran nonstop he could make to the village before night fall. Inuyasha looked at Kagome one more time with complete worry in his eyes._ 'You better hang in there. You __still have__ to__ help find the rest of the shards.'_ That was his last thought before running full blast towards the village.

They finally made to the village before the sun disappeared under the hills. Inuyasha barged into the hut that he know Keade would be in. "Hey where are you, old hag?" Inuyasha yelled while laying Kagome down by the fire.

"Inuyasha, ye came back early, why?"Keade asked from the back room.

"Come out here and check Kagome, something's wrong with."

Keade walked into the front room and one look at Kagome she went back in to the backroom. She back out with herbs in one hand and a bowl in the other ad sat by Kagome. Keade put her hand on her forehead to calculate what kind of fever she had. "Hmmm… Interesting."

"What's interesting hag?"

"This is strange she doesn't have a fever and she's not poisoned. I don't really know what's wrong with her. I'll give something that might slow down the shaking but that's it. Inuyasha, how long has she been like this?"

"Since this morning. That's all I know."

Keade got up and put some water in a kettle to boil. When she was waiting, she took some herbs in the bowl and crushed them. Then put the crushed herbs in a cup, pours the boiling water in and then stirs it up. After that was done she handed the cup to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I want you to give this to Kagome" Inuyasha held Kagome up with one hand and gave her the substance in his other hand. When Kagome drank the liquid, Inuyasha walk out of the hut for fresh air. _ 'Pathetic human wench getting sick right when we start our journey.'_ Keade came outside with a concern look on her face.

"If the shaking doesn't stop by tomorrow morning I would like you to take her to back to her time. They would probably have some kind of treatment for whatever she has." Keade said.

Inuyasha just looked at Keade and went back inside. He walked over to Kagome's side and sat down. After awhile Sango and the group came. They went straight towards Kagome and Inuyasha. When they saw her their hearts sank. She was still shaking and was now gritting her teeth.

"Will Kagome be alright?" came a voice of innocents.

"We don't know Shippo."

Everyone tried to sleep that night. They did at least get one to two hours until they heard Kagome scream in agony. Her shaking got worse than ever and now she was crying.

"Inu…yasha help me it hurts so badly. My whole body hurts." Kagome cried.

Inuyasha and gang started comforting her. "Shhh Kagome, I'm right here." The gang stayed up all night looking after Kagome. Finally the sun started to come up and Inuyasha sighed. He already told the group about Kagome going back to her time and they all agreed. The group made breakfast and ate quietly. When everything was cleaned up, Inuyasha stood up with Kagome in his arms and ran to the well. He jumped in and medially was covered in a bright blue light. When they got to the other side, Inuyasha jumped out the well house and ran straight for her home. Inuyasha breaks down the front door and walks in. Maria's (Kagome's Mother) pops out from the kitchen to what was the ruckus about. One look at Inuyasha and she's overjoyed but when she looks what's in his arms she gasps.

"Oh no it's starting already. I thought it would start later tonight not now." Maria stated to herself. Inuyasha heard what she said and gave her a look of confusion.

"Do you know what is happening to her cuz I sure as hell don't."

"Calm down Inuyasha. I do know what's happening and I want you to put Kagome in her room. I'll be right up. Lemme just put some stuff away in the kitchen." Maria went back into the kitchen and Inuyasha went upstairs and put Kagome down on her bed. He walked over to her window and sat down on the floor. _'I wonder what's happening to __Kagome?__'_ He looked at Kagome until her mom came in and sat at Kagome's desk. "It looks like the seal is almost broken." Maria said out loud.

"What is happening? What seal?" Inuyasha asked.

Maria sighed, "Inuyasha, Kagome is a hanyou. A very powerful one at that. An Elemental Inu half-demon plus a miko. She is the most powerful being in the world. Inuyasha I want you to keep my baby safe ok? I'll talk more about that when Kagome wakes up. Now for the seal, her father, sealed up her demon blood and features until her sixteenth birthday, which is today. Now be quite the seal has broken."

Inuyasha looked from Maria to Kagome, to see her covered in a light and floating. Inuyasha got up immediately and started to walk over to her only to stop by her mother. She shook her head no. He looked back at Kagome with surprise. She was changing right in front of his eyes. Her hair got a tint of red and grew longer. Her human ears disappeared and dog ears appeared on top of her head. They were jet black and outlined with a dark red. A marking was starting to form on her forehead and Inuyasha looked closer to see it shape into a star. He looked down at her plump lips to see two sharp fangs pocking out and then looked at her hands. Instead of finger nails; she had claws which are very light blue. Inuyasha looked back at Maria to see an ear to ear smile and a sparkle in her eyes. _'I guess she's happy with the transformation.'_ Finally, the light dimmed down and Kagome was now drifting down to her bed. When she was down on her bed, she wasn't shaking anymore, instead she had an peaceful expression on her face.

**Well, people, there you go, a new chap****ter to a new story. Hope it was to your liking. ****Thanx**** for reading.**** Please review! MKL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for the reviews. The answer to your question Flamingo174 is yes Naraku is still alive and there is going to be another villain coming. I'm loving the reviews****. On with the story.**

"Oh my, she's lovelier then I remember." Maria said cheerfully. She looked at Inuyasha and giggled. His expression was utterly shock. "I'll explain later when Kagome wakes up." She got up and left the room. Inuyasha looked at the closed door, then at Kagome. He jumped up and ran to her side to see if she was ok. When he looked her over and blushed. She had grown a lot and now most of her stomach, a little cleavage, and legs were showing. He put one of his clawed hands on her toned stomach. He could feel the muscles clench up then relax. He took his hand off her stomach, then something caught his eyes. He looked closer to her stomach to see four more markings surrounding her navel._ 'Hmmm, the markings are the four elements. I wonder why they are here.'_ Inuyasha walked back to the window, it was still early morning, but he was tired from staying up all night looking after Kagome. He sat back down and decides to sleep. He closes his eyes and falls asleep on the dot. Night came and Inuyasha woke up from Kagome screaming.

"AHHHHHH! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS! I HAVE DOG EARS, CLAWS, AND A STAR ON MY FOREHEAD! Ohmygodwhat'shappeningtome?Thisisnotgood,whatwillpeoplethink?" While saying this Kagome was walking back and forth. She finally she stop and walked straight for the closet. She opened it up and started digging through it. Now Inuyasha could really see how much she grown. She was a few inches taller and her hair came down to her ass.

"Inuyasha can you please stop staring at me. It's getting fucking annoying." Kagome said still digging through clothes.

"How did you know I was looking at you?"

"I could feel it." She stated shortly. "Finally found it. Ok Inuyasha, I'm going to take a shower then we are going to go talk to my mother."

"Ok. Umm Kagome how do you like your new look?"

"Well, Inuyasha to be perfectly honest with you. I'm kinda freaked out but once I get use to it I'm sure I'll love it. This is kind of a dream come true. I've always wanted to be like you Inuyasha and know I get why you hate to be human, you feel weak and useless." As she was saying this she turned around and looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes._ 'Wow her eyes are pretty. They're blue with green specs in them.'_ Kagome blushed, Inuyasha was looking straight at her.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you there?"

Inuyasha got out of his daze when hearing Kagome say his name and waving her hand in his face. "What is it wench?"

Unfazed by the name, "I'm going to take my shower. Till then."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha turned his head to the side and crossed his arms across his chest. Kagome just giggled and walked in to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She actually meant what she told Inuyasha. She loved that she could smell and hear better. She could feel the power she held and like it. She checked the temperature of the water and it was to her liking. She got in and started to wash her hair. _'__Ha-ha__, I'm not a pathetic human anymore. Inuyasha, you better watch out. __Oh no what about Miroku. Damn him and his lecherous ways.'_ When she was done washing she got out and had a strange feeling. She stretched out her hand and it glowed a light blue. All the water on her body floated in the air and made a water sphere. When she moved her hand the sphere did too. She put the water down the drain and got dressed. She blushed **(man they been**** blushing a lot lately lol)** when she saw herself in the mirror. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt that showed some cleavage and stopped above her navel to show the markings, and a pair of jean shorts that were really short and showed off her legs. _'I really need to get new clothes.'_ She brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She could tell that Inuyasha was downstairs and then a plan hit her. She smirked and went downstairs. She heard the sink running and stopped right outside the kitchen door. She closed her eyes and thought of the water in the sink. Her hands started to glow again and she felt like she got hold of the water._ 'This is going to be so funny.'_

(In the Kitchen and Inuyasha's POV)

I was thinking about Kagome transformation and power when I heard the water cut off from upstairs. "Finally, Kagome takes forever to shower."

"She's a girl. Of course she is going to take forever." Said Maria "Plus she has a lot to think about."

"Yeah, you're right."

I saw something come from behind Kagome's mother so I jump up, while pulling her behind me while I put my hand on Tetsusaiga. When I look at it I was confused. There was a stream of water in the air. It was moving back and forth, circling around us, and then stopped in front of me. I stared at it for a few minutes, when faster than the eye could see, the water splashed in my face.

"What the hell?" I yell. I could hear someone giggling from behind me. I look behind me and saw Kagome up against the wall laughing her butt off. She looked at me with a big smile on her face. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. Her hand started to glow and I could feel all the water, on me, start to move. All the water formed in to a sphere and floated over to the sink. Kagome put down her hand and the water fell into the drain. "Inuyasha, you should have seen your face. It was hilarious. Oh yeah, mom I need new clothes. I've grown out of the others."

(Normal POV)

"Ok Kagome we'll go shopping after dinner. **(It's**** like 5pm.)** Why don't you come and sit. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smirked. Unfortunate for Inuyasha, he saw the smirk and was scared. Kagome laughed. "Ok mama, I'll (looks at Inuyasha) sit down." Inuyasha hit the ground with a **THUMP** and the kitchen rang with Kagome's laughter once again.

"Yo bitch what was that for?"

"For your information I am a bitch in dog terms so that won't affect me and I felt like saying 'it'." Kagome sat at the table and Inuyasha got off the floor and too sat down. Maria giggled at the two and went to the stove. She put some food on two plates and handed them to the half-demons sitting at the dinner table. They both ate at record timing; Inuyasha ate 4 plates full while Kagome only ate 3. After Maria washed the dishes and put all the stuff away; Inuyasha, Kagome, and her went in to the living room and sat down.

"Mama could you please explain?"

**Hoped you like the chapter. The next one is when Maria gives the explanation and they go the mall for clothes.**


End file.
